1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vehicle washing devices and more specifically it relates to an improved car wash machine with rolling gravity pressure controlled wrap brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle washing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include rotating brush assemblies that are pivotly mounted thereto for cleaning vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,883; 3,720,972; 3,755,844; 4,198,722; 4,225,995, 4,270,958; 4,299,003 and 4,354,291 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.